


The Interview After (Date Night)

by Leia_of_the_Meadows



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir Tom Dupain, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Inspired By, Interview, Ladybug Sabine Cheng, fun little ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leia_of_the_Meadows/pseuds/Leia_of_the_Meadows
Summary: I had this idea pop into my head after readingTalvin's Miraculous Mom and Dad: Date Night. And the commenterAlexSeanchaihelped. (You have to read the fic first to understand)This is the interview after Nadja catches Mamabug and Matou Noir kissing.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug's Parents, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	The Interview After (Date Night)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Date Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004585) by [Talvin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvin/pseuds/Talvin). 



> I don't normally do this kind of short fic and this will probably be the only one of it's kind. I usually prefer the longer, short story types. But I couldn't resist.
> 
> (P.S. I have a new fic on it's way that'll be more like my normal 5-6 chapter fics. I don't know when I'll post it, but I've got the first three chapters finished)

Alya grinned as she switched on her phone camera, "Yo peeps! Alya here for the Ladyblog. Today I've got Ladybug and Chat Noir right here on a random rooftop for a short interview that will hopefully clear up some of the rumors going around about Mamabug and Matou Noir." She flipped the camera frame to show Ladybug and Chat Noir sitting next to each other on a chimney.

Chat grinned and waved at the camera like an over eager puppy. Ladybug appeared amused while her fingers fiddled with the yo-yo around her waist. "We can't share too much information due to secret identities," She told Alya. "And originally, we weren't going to make statements about our parents' love lives." Her smile turned into a serious frown, "But then we started to get harassed by over-eager fans, reporters, and paparazzi."

Alya winced, "Yikes."

Chat nodded grimly, "Yikes is right. People were even throwing themselves into akuma battles just to get an answer."

Ladybug continued, "We would like to ask the citizens of Paris to please back off and let us do our jobs. Our love lives aren't your concern."

Alya nodded, "Of course, Ladybug. You're still going to answer some of my questions though, right?" Ladybug motioned for her to continue and Alya beamed, "So what do you two think of the rumor that Mamabug and Matou Noir are dating?"

"Honestly, I'm mortified." Ladybug deadpanned.

Chat huffed, "Well, I think they're sweet."

Ladybug rolled her eyes, "If your father were to marry my mother, you know that would make us step-siblings, right?"

Chat's eyes lit up, "We could get bunk beds!" He fist pumped and Ladybug shoved him off the chimney.

"No way am I sharing my room with a smelly cat that _puns_ ," Ladybug's nose wrinkled as if she ate something sour.

Chat huffed and crossed his arms, "Puns are the greatest form of comedy. And you better get used to them." He smirked, "You saw the way my Dad kissed your Mom. I have a feeling puns going to be a part of your life for a long time." Ladybug scowled.

Alya's grinned widened, this was interviewing gold. "So they _could_ get married!" She prodded. "Ooh, does that mean potential truth at last to the Ladynoir rumors?"

"I hope they get married!" Chat bounced to his feet. "It would be purr-fect to have Mamabug as my new mom."

"No," Ladybug deadpanned. "I will not have two pun-loving fanatics in my house. Chat is bad enough as it is." Chat pouted and Ladybug crossed her arms. "Mom will agree with me." Her yo-yo beeped and she opened it then facepalmed.

Chat smirked, "Did she agree with you?"

Ladybug groaned and mumbled, "You and Matou Noir are invited to dinner tonight." Chat started cackling and Ladybug turned to Alya, "Sorry, Alya, but I've got to take this one somewhere and stop his cackling." She rolled her eyes before leaping down from the chimney to grab Chat by his bell and swing away.

Alya blinked and could still hear Chat's cackles minutes after they left. "Well, that's it for tonight, peeps. You heard it here first, Mamabug and Matou Noir aren't dating... yet. But I'd say they are well on their way and will be dating within the month. And sadly, Ladynoir is no longer canon, but you've got to admit they make pretty awesome siblings." She flicked her camera off.


End file.
